Bella and Edward Forever
by MissCullen122
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper meet Bella as a vampire and find the Cullen's? What does Edward think about Bella? What happens when Jacob see's Bella? Read on to find out! Please Review!


Bella Vendetta's Point of View

I had left my creator. I went to seek a new life. Somewhere with other vampires like me. It started raining hard and it was late. I didn't want to attract any attention so I slipped into a almost empty bar. I girl had approached me. She was graceful and as pale as me. I wondered if she was one of me. Their was a man sitting next to her. He was tall and as pale as her. They must be our kind I thought. Hello she greeted me sweetly. I'm Alice Hale. I nodded ok then I said. I was about to turn and leave when she hugged me. I herd the man chuckle. Come with us! She said exited. I cleared my throat umm hello Alice do I know you? She giggled She led me to sit down next to the man. We are vampires like you obviously and I have the power to see the future. I saw him in my life and surprised him just like you. Then I saw you coming and Jasper here felt what you were feeling so I thought maybe you could travel with us? The guy spoke up before I could answer. Even if you refuse she wont let you go he said chuckling once she's made up her mind she is one hundred percent sure of her self he said chuckling again. I thought about it. This had been what I was looking for this opportunity. Ok I said nodding. Yay! She said excitedly. I grinned. We better get going she said. I nodded ware? Oh I had a vision of this family their vampires too. I nodded. Hi I'm Jasper Hale the man introduced him self. I grinned and answered I'm Bella Vendetta.

Alice Hale's Point of View

We began running I lead them to ware I hap pictured the family. I was happy. I would have a girl vampire to hangout with when I was bored and go shopping with. I squealed excitedly as we ran. I herd Jasper chuckle. Boom! Thunder busted above us. We got their in a day or two. We walked up the door step. Jasper was about to know but I just walked in. Jasper chuckled. Hello! I hollered were here! A pale man and women entered the room. I knew they were mates by my vision and their were three more people too. The man cleared his throat. Umm hello he said calmly. Do we know you? They asked. No but I know you I giggled and began to explain. The nodded Of course! Esme the women said happily. They had told me their names. You are now part of our family! Thank you I said hugging them. Wares my room? I looked through all the room and picked one with the best view.

Bella Vendetta's Point of view

The man stared at us and then introduced his self. We apologized for Alice. Carlisle was the man's name and the woman was his wife Esme. Carlisle said I would have to share with Alice just for now. I nodded. Oh and we have two adopted sons and a daughter. I nodded. So are you with them? No Alice took me by surprised and said she saw me in her future so she made me tag along. He nodded then glanced at Jasper. And him? Jasper told him his story while I followed Alice. A few hours later she finished decorating her room that I was gonna share for now. I herd someone enter the house. Alice came by my side and we walked downstairs. Their was first a big not fat but very buff and strong looking maybe about 18 year old boy come in through the door. A pale beautiful girl with long blonde hair followed him holding his hand. That made me thing they were mates. Their was one more. He had hot bronze hair and gold eyes. He was beautiful. Alice cleared her throat and got my attention back. The three stared at us. Esme entered the room and explained to them. The big buff one was Emmet and the pale Blonde was Rosalie the last one was Edward the one I drooled over. He had no mate. Alice giggled and said to Edward I guess I stole your room. You have a nice view she said giggling. The buff one Emmet started laughing and punched Edward playfully on the shoulder and took Rosalie upstairs. I guess I was now Bella Cullen.

Edward Cullen's Point Of view

I saw two girls standing in the living room when me Emmet and Rosalie got home from hunting. They were definitely one of us but who were they. I stared at the one with long brown hair. She was beautiful. Esme entered the room. She explained who they were and told us their was another man named Jasper that was the girl Alice with the short spiky black hair's mate. Bella had no mate. Alice spoke up breaking the silence. I guess I stole you room she giggled. You have a nice view she said giggling. Emmet started laughing and punched me on the shoulder playfully and took Rosalie upstairs. Alice went to talk to Jasper and Esme had left to see Carlisle. Me and Bella were alone. Hi she said breaking the silence. I just want to warn you Alice wont take no for an answer and she is rather annoying sometimes she said giggling. I chuckled I figured that out the second she spoke. She giggled again and flashed me a smile. Her giggle sounded like an angel. Her smile was beautiful. Want to go for a walk? I asked. Sure she said. I held the door open for her. I herd her mutter a gentlemen. We walked into the forest. So your not really with Alice? I asked. No she started to explain. I was human walking alone on the street at night on my way home. It was 1892. I got attacked. It went by so fast I don't remember anything else. Another vampire took me in. She was kind enough to explain me the rules and how to become a vegetarian and told me about the Volturi. After a while I left her wanting to live with new vampires. That was the night Alice surprised me and told me about her power and about you guys. It was exactly what I was looking for so I accepted. Oh I see I said nodding. I don't remember anything about my old life she said shrugging. Do you have a power I asked. Yes she said. My mind is safe she said. I was confused I couldn't read her thoughts I was frustrated. She giggled. You know Jane and Alec in the Volturi? How they create illusions of pain? Ya I said confused. Well I can block that she said proudly. Oh I understand now. No wonder I can't see your thoughts. Oh she said. You're a mind reader? Yes I said nodding. I can also protect other peoples or vampires minds she said. I nodded that is a wonderful power very useful. I guess she said. I realized I had stopped and we were holding hands. I leaned closer and she did to. My lips crushed against hers. She kissed back. When I stopped she was smiling. I realized that she liked me. She giggled. I picked her up and ran to the house. I chuckled. I put her down when I got to the door.

Bella Cullen's Point of View

He set me down at the door. I saw Alice waiting for us in the living room. I could tell she saw us in her vision because she was smiling so big It looked like her smile was about to break. Edward chuckled I see what you mean he whispered into my ear. I will be right back he said disappearing upstairs. OH MY GOD! Alice squealed jumping up and down. I can't believe it! You like him! I would have been blushing twenty shades of red if I were human. Yes I do I admitted. She giggled. This call's for a shopping trip! She squealed excitedly. When I was human I HATED shopping but now I felt like I wanted to. Ok I giggled. When? Tomorrow she giggled back. Ok! I said making it official. Edward came downstairs. Wow what the hell was that noise he said imitating our squeals badly. Me and Alice giggled Edward just shook his head and chuckled. Edward picked me up bridal style and we went into his bedroom while he kissed me.

Alice Cullen's Point of view

I had finished decorating my room and Bella's new room. When I herd someone moan. I was disgust but ignored it. Jasper! I called looking for him. Over here! He shouted from behind me. I screamed. He chuckled. I punched him playfully. You're a jerk I giggled hitting him playfully again. I ran around the house with Jasper chasing me when he stopped I hid. Ware are you? He whispered. Over here! I screamed. He screamed like a girl. I giggled and hit him playfully again. Hey! Ow! He said. Really? I said. No he chuckled. I hit him again. Hey what is this hit me day? Maybe or maybe not I said mysteriously I giggled and hollered you will never know. He continued chasing me through the house chuckling.

Rosalie's Point Of View

Ugh I shouted combing my hair. Emmet was sitting on my bed listening to me. We go on a hunting trip and three people come into our house like they own it and decide to stay here! I complained. Calm down babe Emmet said. Its just a few people it's not like their gonna bother us. Ugh I said again. Fine I hope your right.

Bella's Point of View

Esme had registered us for school. What we were gonna say is that Carlisle and Esme found us abandoned on the street and adopted us so we live with them. Alice stood next to me. She started to giggle. What's so funny? I asked. Nothing she said from the back of the car. Rosalie snarled. Someone's in a bad mood today Alice giggled. We were on our way to school. I had memorized my classes. Alice was in some of them so was Edward and Jasper. Hey someone greeted me as me and Alice stood in the parking lot. You're the new girl and he's new too right? He said pointing at Jasper ya I answered. I'm Bella umm Cullen and she's Alice and he's Jasper. Cool the guy said. I'm Mike. I nodded well nice meeting you I said as we walked away. I herd Edward growl. I giggled. The day flew by boring but I made it until lunch. We walked over to a random table having no idea ware to sit. Edward and Jasper came and sat by us. I threw a French fry at Jaspers head. He glanced at me and I pointed at Alice. He through a French fry at her head. Hey! She said. What did I do? She said throwing a French fry at jasper. I giggled and Edward chuckled. What a devil he muttered under his breath. I grinned evilly. At the end of the day Rosalie and Emmet took Rosalie's car and Me Alice and Edward took the Volvo. Before we left a guy came up to me. Hi I'm Justin. Want to go out. I herd Mike grunt. I giggled. Ya sure I will call you I said he gave me his number. I got into the car giggling. Edward's eyes were opened wide with his mouth hanging open. I was just kidding I'm not gonna call him. Alice started giggling. You really are a devil he chuckled a hot one Edward muttered. Edward was laughing when we got home. I rose my eyebrow what's funny? You he said between laughs. He took the number out of my pocket. I grabbed Emmet's cell phone and dialed the number and put the phone up to Emmet's ear. What no! He said as Justin picked up. Oh hey dude Emmet said casually. Oh hey man I herd on the other end. Get off the phone I'm waiting for Bella to call. It looked like he was trying not to laugh. Bella is with Edward he said laughing into the phone. I stomped on his foot. Oh I herd someone on the other end say sadly. She was really hot man. He said some gross things with Emmet kept laughing about. I was disgusted so was Alice. I was gonna get back at Justin I thought glad Edward couldn't read my mind. Emmet hung up. I grabbed the phone and called Justin. Oh hey Justin I said sweetly. Oh h-h-hey he stuttered. I giggled. You want to hang out later? S-s-s-sure he stuttered again ok come pick me up at eight. I saw Edwards jaw drop. I was giggling. He's gross I said and he wanted to sleep with me so when he gets here Alice is gonna throw a pie in his face and close the door. Alice started laughing. Emmet burst into a roar of laughter. Devil Edward chuckled again. He put his arm around me. Shall we? I nodded. He held the door open like always. We went to hunt.

Alice's Point of View

Bella's date was almost here and Bella and Edward came out of their room finally. Ready? Bella nodded and opened the door. Hi she said sweetly. Hi I herd Justin say. Want to meet my family. Naw Justin said lets go. Fine Bella replied. Bella ducked and I threw the pie. Its splattered right onto Justin's face. Bella slammed the door shut. Emmet was laughing so loud China probably herd. Edward and Jasper joined in but not as loud. Me and Alice were giggling. Rosalie snarled. I kept on giggling as I watched Bella and Rosalie go upstairs.

Bella's Point of View

My smile disappeared. I followed Rosalie upstairs. While everyone was still laughing downstairs. She turned around and snapped what do you want?! I just want to know why you hate us so much. Rosalie growled. Because you guys just come in here and burst into out lives. I'm sorry. I explained what I had told Edward on our walk. Oh I'm sorry Rosalie said when I'm finished. So please understand that I never meant to do anything wrong I said. She hugged me. It's okay. I was glad things were okay between us. We went downstairs. Edward and I went hunting until morning.

Alice's point of view

Yay! I squealed that afternoon. Shopping time I yelled! Edward, Jasper, and Bella appeared downstairs. Jasper and Edward tagged along to hold our shopping bags. We went to the mall and stopped and Victoria Secret first. I gave Bella a lot of bras and stuff to try on then I tried on some stuff myself. We bought A LOT of stuff. Jasper held our bags. We stopped at Forever 21 and a lot of other places. It was soooo fun. Edward, Jasper, Bella, and I all had full hands with all our bags. Woah! That must have been hell Emmet said to Jasper and Edward. Actually it was quite fun I said interrupting. Want to see what we got! I said No! Emmet said running upstairs. I giggled. I took my stuff and put it into my closet.

Bella's Point of View

I was at school the next day. The day flew by. When I got home I herd someone roar Its against the treaty! No we never changed them! They came to us I herd Edward and Emmet roared back! I rushed in. I saw a tan tall buff boy towering over Edward. His voice was husky and he smelled gross. I cleared my throat. They didn't even glance at me. I tried again. No one noticed. OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? I hollered. Nothing Bella go upstairs Edward said softly. Is this her I herd the boy growl. I told for the hundredth time we did not change her! Emmet growled. Hi the tan boy said. Come here he said like I was a five year old. She not fricken 2 years old Edward growled. I smirked. What? Did they change you into a vampire? The tan boy asked. No Me, Alice, and Jasper came here. I was changed by….. I don't know but it wasn't them. The boy glared at me but no meanly. He looked like he liked me. Edward snarled. Leave! Edward growled. The tan boy left. That night I sat in my room. Sorting the clothes I had bought. I herd a tap at my window. I opened it. It smelled gross. Edward! I was about to holler. Im Jacob. Umm Hi I'm Bella. I'm a werewolf he said. I'm a vampire. What do you want? I snarled. I wanted to know if they changed you for real? He asked. They didn't I already told you I growled. Ok he nodded. He told me about there treaty. I nodded. He leaped out the window. I opened the door and Alice fell into my room. I giggled stalker much? Alice was shocked. What was wolf boy doing in your room!? He wanted to know if Carlisle or something changed me because of their treaty. What treaty? Alice asked. I explained to her the rules and about their land just as Jacob had told me. Alice grinned. What? I asked concerned. She had evil in her eyes. She pulled me outside. We ran to La Push beach. We stopped at the line. No! Alice no! This will put everyone in danger! I yelled. Cool it Bella. Just one step who is going to know? I sighed. I remembered that Alice would never take no for an answer. Fine! I said giving up. We walked closer to the line. She was giggling. We stepped across the line. Alice danced on the line then jumped onto the other side and started dancing. I couldn't help but giggle. We herd a rustle in the leaves. Oh Crap! Alice whispered. Run!!!! She yelled. I ran as fast as I could. So did Alice. We were still giggling though. A brown wolf was chasing us. It had long shaggy fur. It looked as big as a bear. Crap Alice! Were in so much trouble! I hollered while we were running. Don't run to the house or will have to face hell. Ok I hollered back. We ran as fast as we could for about twenty minutes until the wolf stopped and ran back. Oh crap! We are in trouble! Let run back to the house and pretend we did nothing. I nodded I climbed into my room through the window. I turned around and saw Jacob sitting on my bed. Oh shit! I whisper screamed. I was about to run out the window. When Alice came in. Crap! She said alarmed when she saw Jacob. Everyone went hunting so we had the house to ourselves. Jacob chuckled. Someone was dancing across the line. I stared at Alice then back at Jacob. You have no proof I said sticking my tongue out at him like a child. Alice giggled. Oh really? Jacob said raising his eyebrow. Have I ever told you wolves can read each others minds? Jacob said like a snob. Shit! Hold on I said to Jacob I pulled Alice out the window. Don't try to run Jacob chuckled. Were not I snarled I just need to talk to her!

We went ware Jacob couldn't hear us. I got an idea I told Alice just follow my lead. Ok she nodded. We went back to my room.

Jacob's Point of view

They came back. Awww come on Jake! Bella said sadly. Can't we have just a little fun? Bella asked so sadly that it was impossible to say no. Ya Jake Alice said. We were just having a girls night Alice said with a giggle. I sighed. Bella was so beautiful even though she was a filthy bloodsucker I couldn't say no. I wanted her so bad. She was so beautiful. I sighed. Fine I will think about it. Yay! Bella squealed. I leaped out the window forgetting all about what happened just thinking about Bella. I sighed again. Bella.

Bella's point of view

We waited until Jacob was out of hearing range. YAY! Alice squealed. You are a genius! Thank you I said giggling. Then Alice became serious. But Bella? Yes? I said confused. I think the dog likes you. She froze then came back to reality. Bella! He gonna try to make a move on you! You cant let him! I sighed you know I would never hurt Edward. Besides he smell's gross I giggled. Alice became calm again and giggled. Well lets enjoy our girls night out while we can. We spent the rest of the night dressing each other up and gossiping about guys at our school. For one time in years I felt like a normal girl. Alice was like the sister I have always wanted. I could open up to her. It was like your best friend is your sister. Alice I sighed. Yes? She said concerned. Is something wrong? No I sighed its all right I smiled. I repeated what I thought. For the first time in years I can feel like a normal girl. You're like the sister I have always wanted. I hugged her. I'm glad I found you. Or you found me I giggled. I have a great boyfriend and a awesome almost sister I giggled. She hugged me back and whispered I'm happy too.

Jacob's Point of view

I dreamt about Bella being a human that night. She fell in love with me. I told her my secret and she didn't care. She loved me like it should be. It might have been that way if she were human. I sighed in my dream I couldn't stop thinking about her. I remembered when Sam confronted me. _Stop thinking about her _Sam had thought._ I can't!_ I thought back at him. _Well you have to! She is just a dirty rotten bloodsucker Jacob a BLOODSUCKER! Do you not realize that?! _I took a deep breath. _Sam I imprinted on her! _ I herd wolves howl in shock. _I don't know how but I love her! Sam I L-O-V-E her! Kid you cant she is first of all a BLOODSUCKER! Second of all she with the other BLOODSUCKER Edward! _Sam thought angrily at me._ Then I will win her! I will fight for her! No you won't! Yes I will! I am your leader and I SAY NO! Sam how did you feel when you imprinted on your wife? _I didn't wait for him to answer. _You felt like their was no other girl in the world good enough for you! You could never stop loving her! That's exactly what it feel's like with Bella! Fine! But when you get your heart broken don't come crying to me! _Sam snarled in his thoughts. I became human and ran off.

Bella's Point of view

Edward had come home from hunting. Hello love he said kissing me on the forehead. I missed you he said smiling. I locked my arms onto his neck and didn't let go. He chuckled. His hair was messy and his eyes were beautiful hazel nut. I gazed into his eyes. He swiftly pulled me off my feet and took me into his bedroom. I giggled and said Welcome Home as he shut the door.

Edward' point of view

I had just come home from a good hunting trip. Bella was waiting for me. I went over to her Hello Love I whispered as I kissed her forehead .I missed you she said flashing her beautiful smile at me. Her eyes were beautiful chocolate brown. She was prettiest person/vampire in the world. She locked her arms securely around my neck. I gazed into her eyes. She was so pretty that I couldn't wait another second. I swiftly pulled her off her feet and ran up to out bedroom. Welcome Home she giggled as I shut the door.

Emmet's Point of View

Oh come on Rose! Please! Please! Please! I begged. No I'm busy Rosalie snapped as she combed her hair. Come on! Edward and Bella have been doing it all the time! Are you Edward? She growled. I wish I muttered under my breath. Excuse me?! Rosalie snarled. Nothing honey! I said nervously running out the room. Gosh! I walked into Alice's room. She was sitting on her chair with her eyes shut. I heard groans and moans. That's disgusting I laughed at Alice. I know she mumbled with her eyes still shut. Esme appeared behind me. Its romantic she said happily. He finally found his true love! I was so worried about him that he never be happy. I burst into laughter. Edward is not a lady's man. No wonder it took him so long I said between laughs. Aww Be nice Esme said swatting my head playfully. Ohh do you hear those two Jasper said from behind Esme. Its gross. I think we just went over that I chuckled. Guys! Why do you all just keep popping into my room? Alice giggled. Out! she said shoving us all out of her room. Now wait a minute! Jasper objected but Alice had already slammed the door in his face. I chuckled you're a real lady's man. Ha ha very funny Jasper muttered. I know right?

Bella's Point of View

Edward drove me, Alice, and Jasper to school the next day. Me and Alice were giggling and talking the whole time. Oh My God she said when ever I said something. She really felt me feel normal. Edward held the door open for Me and Alice. Lady's first he muttered. He shut the door on Jasper. Jasper chuckled and jumped out of the car. Alice and I walked over to the Spanish building giggling. That's really all we do. Giggle. I laughed.

Edward's Point of View

Alice and Bella walked off to Spanish class while me and Jasper went to our classes. I couldn't help but remember what Jacob had thought the day he saw Bella. _She is beautiful not in a bloodsucker type way. *sigh* I wish she were human. _I growled to myself. Hmm would Bella ever….. No I'm being stupid. He's just a stupid dog besides he smell's gross. But…… No I stopped thinking about it. Mr. Cullen Mr. Morgan had called on me. Would you like to recite the poem I just read. I nodded and recited it glad that I went through high school many times.

Alice's Point of View

After my classes I went to lunch ware I saw Bella, Jasper, and Edward sitting. Rosalie and Emmet were older so had different lunch periods. After lunch the day went by a nd I went hunting. When I got back home everyone except Bella was gone. Bella I hollered ware is everyone? Oh sorry Alice the went to visit the Denali Coven I didn't know if you wanted to go or not because I didn't know them so I didn't come and I would be alone so- I cut her off Its ok Bella. I don't really like Irena. Girls Night! I hollered. She giggled Lets Go! She hollered back. We went shopping and came home. It was late so we went for a run. I had an idea. Come on I said grinning evilly. I know that look Bella whined. Your going to be evil! She complained. Then her grin became evil too. I'm in she said wickedly. We both started laughing. Ok come one. We went hunting and found some bad blood. I dare you to drink it Bella dare evilly. Only if you do it too I said. Fine she agreed. We picked up the dead animal and sucked the rest of its blood. I began to feel dizzy. Are you okay Bella. Ya she whispered. Lets have some fun! Ok I whispered back. We went to the La Push boundary line. I didn't cross it instead I whispered. Is their any wolves? I herd a rustle. The same Big brown wolf was their so we knew it was Jacob. Alice Bella whispered grinning.

Bella's Point of View

Alice I whispered grinning. The big brown wolf was Jacob. Yes? She whispered back. I started giggling. Whatever you do I said very slowly. Do NOT feed the wolves. We both burst into a fit of giggles. I fell on the floor. Then I whispered to Alice when it got quiet. Can vampires get high? I don't know! She hollered and started laughing again. Shhh you will wake the wolves we started laughing again. I didn't know why I kept saying stupid things.

Jacob's Point Of View

What the hell was wrong with Bella? Why was she acting like this? I ran into the bushes. As I ran I herd Bella say Aw the puppy is scared and they both started laughing again. I changed into human and but on my shorts. I slipped back to ware I was standing before as a wolf. They both went silent. Ware did the little puppy go? Bella said laughing again. Bella what is wrong with you? I barked Why are you acting like this. Well I see he's barking like the dog he is she laughed. I felt hurt but I knew this wasn't her. Bella listen to me. I am listening Mr Doggy. Ware the hell is Carlisle? I snarled. I herd something ring. I snatched a cell phone out of Bella's pocket and picked up. Hello? It was Carlisle. Why do you have Bella's cell phone? Because they came to the line and are dancing on it. WHAT?! Carlisle alarmed. Hey listen Carlisle I said ignoring him. Can vampires get high. No Carlisle answered why? Because the look pretty drunk or high and their rolling on the floor laughing I don't know what to do. Carlisle went silent. Please Jacob take them some ware to lie down they might hurt them selves. Ok I agreed. We will be their as soon as possible. And hour later the Cullen's arrived at their house. Bella was still very woozy as Alice. Carlisle came in along with every one else. What did you do Edward snarled. I didn't do anything I growled. You know what I could start war if I wanted to because these to crossed to line I barked. He just growled and turned away.

Bella's Point Of Vies

I felt dizzy. Things kept on coming out of my mouth that my brain didn't even process. They just spilled out. Bella Edward whispered are you ok? Na na na boo boo! I said sticking my tongue out. I wanted to say I was sorry but it was like something else was controlling me. Jerrrrooooo!! Galooooo! I hollered, Crap! I would be embarrassed if I could. I turned my head and looked at Alice. She was singing twinkle little star.

Edward's Point of View

Carlisle! What is going on?! I don't know son give me a minute Carlisle said calmly. Something is controlling her. There is something infected into her. Like if she smoked or drank. There was something in it that went into her brain. Its almost like whatever that is has control of her brain. If it spreads it will take over her whole body and weir thinks may happen. Carlisle! I hollered in horror. Get it out of her! I'm trying son just be patient. Esme put her arm around me and whispered it will be ok she will be fine. I sobbed tearlessly. The only thing in my life that has ever made me happy may die and I cant do anything about it I thought in horror. I glanced at Jacob. _Don't leave me Bella! _he chanted in his head. _I love you. I love you even more than that stupid bloodsucker. _I growled. She will NEVER love you I snarled. She is mine and I will NEVER let her go. Will see about that he growled back. Emmet looked confused but I ignored him. I held Bella's hand and whispered over and over again it will be okay. _At least I hope so._ I glanced over at Jasper. His face was twisted with pain and horror I felt bad for him. _Please don't leave me Alice I love you I herd him chant in his head._ That made me feel even worse. _I love you Bella. _I herd Jacob think. I growled and pushed Jacob. Emmet grabbed Jacob and pulled him out. He was gone. I felt a little better. Please Bella stay with me!

Bella's Point Of View

I love you I thought wishing Edward could hear my thoughts. I fought off the urge to scream random things. I closed my eyes and started counting. A while later I was able to control my voice again. I tried to speak. Edward? I'm here he said. I locked my arms around his neck and whispered what happened? He explained it to me and then I began to remember. Alice and were being weird and bad blood. Edward's mouth fell open. How could she be so stupid he snarled! No s-s-stop I stuttered. It was my fault. I dared her too and she said she wouldn't do it unless I did it. We have never tasted bad blood or knew what it did too you. We were kind of dizzy and we didn't know what we were doing. I explained to him what we had said. I told him every detail and he listened. He nodded I see. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I love you I whispered. I love you too. I stared into his hazel eyes. He flashed my favorite crooked smile so beautiful every time I saw it I felt like I would faint. I missed you I whispered. Well you don't know how much I have missed you. He was about to pick me up but I stopped him. Wait! I want to see Alice! She's fine he whispered. No I whispered back. This is my entire fault I need to see her. He sighed fine. He took me to see Alice. She was in Jaspers arms. Hi I said quietly. Hi she said smiling up at me. Are you mad at me? I whispered. No of course not Bella even though I wasn't controlling myself and you weren't either you were pretty damn funny. We both giggled. I hugged her and whispered thank you Alice. Then Edward swooped me off my feet and carried me away.

Alice's Point Of View

I sat in Jasper's arms. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. Alice he sighed That is the last thing in the world I am feeling. I love you. You didn't do anything wrong you just didn't know he said softly. I leaned against his shoulder. I looked up and kissed him. Thank you Jasper. I love you too.

Bella's Point of View

Later I herd the phone ring no one picked it up so I did. Ello I said playfully. Hi I herd a husky voice answer. Oh Ello mate I said trying my best not to sound like myself. This is chawlie and Belaaw is nowt heir riwght neow trying to have an English accent. I herd someone chuckle. What's so funny I snapped. I mean whaaats sew fonny. Nothing Jacob sighed. Ok Charlie tell Bella I called. Weel dew. You make a great Charlie Edward chuckled. Why thank yeww I giggled. Hey Charlie I herd a husky voice growl. Oh Jacob hello. Have you talked to Charlie I said nervously. Edward chuckled. Oh I think I hear him calling me I said running upstairs. Jacob blocked my way. I went to the right so did he. I went to the left and so did he. I jumped and did a flip over him and ran into my room I locked the door. Esme will kill you if you touch the door I hollered. I herd someone at the window and screamed. Wheph! It was just Edward. I opened the window and he quickly swung in. He chuckled come on! He opened up a floor bored. We had this just incase emergency. I jumped in and he didn't. Come on! You think I'm scared of him? Just go! I sighed as he closed the board and locked it. I crawled to Alice's room. She was with Jasper. She almost screamed. Shhhh! Jacob is here and I'm hiding she giggled and nodded. I locked the hatchet and crawled under the bed. I herd a knock at the door. Come in Alice hollered as she sprayed perfume to block out my scent. I was grateful for Alice. I saw Jacobs shoe's. Hey do you guys know ware Bella is? No she texted me saying she was going to go hunting because she was running away from you. She blocked her scent with pepper. Crap I herd Jacob mutter. Well tell me if you find her. Of course Alice answered. I waited a few minutes until Jacob surely left. Is it safe? I whispered. All clear she said. I came out. Thanks so much guy's you are awesome! Anytime Alice answered. I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there with folded arms and clenched jaw. I screamed and slammed the door. I jumped through the hatchet outside. I ran for my life. I knew facing Jacob would make me feel horrible is so many ways that I couldn't face it. I ran as fast I could. Once I was in Canada I stopped at sat down by a river. I herd a rustle in the leaves and got ready to run but it was just Emmet. He sat down next to me. Wares Edward? I asked. At home he knew if he left Jacob would follow so he sent me. He knows how badly you don't want to face Jacob. I nodded. Thanks Emmet. Sure he said. I felt horrible. I sobbed tearlessly. Then Emmet spoke up. So you run all the way to Canada just to get away from boys? I giggled. Theirs the smile I'm looking for he teased. I hit him playfully. Thanks I said as I hugged him. I took a deep breath. Lets go its getting late. He nodded. We ran back home. Jacob was gone. I saw Edward he looked proud of himself. I ran up to him. Did you win a medal or something? He chuckle. No but something like that he said. I giggled what did you do? I scared Jacob off but he wil be back after school I hugged him thank you Edward I whispered. Then I groaned. Ugh! Im gonna have to face him. He chuckled.

Jacob's Point of view

Bella really knew how to get away from someone I thought as I saw them pull up the drive way. Bella didn't come out. I stopped Alice. Hey Rosalie wares Bella? She snarled. She went to the Denali Coven with Alice and Edward. I growled and ran. I needed to tell Bella how I felt. I ran as fast as I could. I was like a bullet at full speed.

Bella's Point Of view

I know I don't know you all that well but you seem very nice. Thank You Tanya laughed. Alice growled at Irena. So what happened? She asked anxious to hear what had happen. I explained to her from beginning to end. Wow she said amazed. That is quite a story. I nodded. So may we stay here for just a while? Of course you may! You are always welcome! I grinned thank you so much! Anytime she smiled. I sighed. Jacob wont give I thought. I herd a growl. It definitely wasn't us. My eyes widened. Edward did you tell them to not tell Jacob? No I thought you did Edward said alarmed. My eyes widened. Tanya please help me! Say were not here or make up an excuse she nodded. Hello Tanya said may I help you? Ya I'm looking for Bella Cullen. Oh Bella Cullen came here hours ago she went back to Forks. Oh really? I herd Jacob growl. Then may I come in. No Tanya said nicely. You may not come in and make my house smell like filth. Jacob growled. I herd him try come in. Tanya blocked him. Leave before I kill you Tanya hollered. The whole coven was around her in the matter of seconds. I tapped Tanya but Jacob didn't see me. Yes? Whispered. I don't want you to get hurt I will talk to him. Its ok Bella- No I cut her off you have been much to kind to me I will hate myself if anything happens to you. She nodded. Come she said. They all disappeared. I walked to the door as Jacob was about to walk in. I pushed him out with all my force. I ended up smashing him into a rock. Woops sometime's forget I'm stronger than you. He snarled ya right.

Jacobs Point of View

I love you I told her. Jacob- I cut her off. Bella I know you don't love me you love that filth rotten- stop she said angry. She was about to storm off but I grabbed her a kissed he. My lips crushed against hers I could feel her pushing away when I felt someone tackle me. If you EVER touch her again I will rip your head off he snarled fuming mad. He walked back into the house. I love you Bella and one day if Edward leaves you I will be their to fix your shattered heart- before I could finish I felt a sting in my jaw. Bella had punched. What the hell Bella?! I snarled. She smile innocently. That's to show how I feel about you she said as she walked into the house. I sighed. She will never love me I sighed. But one day that bloodsucker will break her heart and I will be here I muttered. I will never leave her Edward snarled so don't hold your breath. No actually do because you will die. I sighed and ran off.

Bella's Point Of View

Thank you all so much I said as I hugged each member of the Denali coven. We left to get back home. It was a while and it would have been faster if we ran but we had to bring the Volvo back or Carlisle would lose it. We got home and Edward carried me outside of the car. Alice followed. He set me down. I love you he whispered in my ear. I love you too. His lips crashed against mine. I pulled back and giggled. I held his hand as we walked up the stairs. I will love you for as long as I live Edward whispered. Forever I said. Forever he agreed.

The End

**Please Review! This was my first story I'm sorry if its dumb but I tried my best and I'm sorry if there are and spelling mistakes**


End file.
